Kongou
by Flames to Dust
Summary: En ocasiones tenemos lo que buscamos al alcance de la mano pero somos incapaces de cogerlo. Esta noche aún no... tal vez mañana.


**Kongou**

La noche había llegado mucho antes de lo esperado o, más bien, debería decirse que anocheció temprano puesto que aún no debían ser horas para que hubiera oscurecido tanto pero, por supuesto, no había nada que hacer al respecto de estas cuestiones. En lo alto una titánica luna llena iluminaba el mar sereno y, de paso, el buque del tipo corbeta que se encontraba anclado: el Thousand Sunny, el barco de los Mugiwara.

En cubierta se encontraba una persona admirando la belleza del mar mientras descansaba apoyada contra la barandilla de babor. La superficie del mar tranquilo semejaba un gigantesco espejo donde se reflejaba el cielo nocturno de tal manera que se perdía de vista la línea del horizonte en donde terminaba el mar y comenzaba el cielo.

―¿Has visto algo?

Nami ahogó un grito de sorpresa ante la súbita pregunta, y aparición, a su lado aunque lo que no pudo evitar fue el pegar un salto hacia atrás defensivo. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho y latía desbocado pero no era culpa de aquella inesperada presencia si no por quien se trataba.

―Me has dado un buen susto, baka― le amonestó Nami pero sin ganas de darle un buen puñetazo en la cabeza. La serenidad de la noche no se ofrecía para ese tipo de reacciones por su parte―. Y sí, respondiendo a tu pregunta, he visto algo― dijo mientras volvía a apoyarse en la barandilla cruzándose de brazos sobre la misma.

―¿Meshi, dónde?― preguntó un ansioso Luffy buscando cualquier tipo de distorsión en la superficie del mar desde su posición de cuclillas sobre la barandilla.

Aunque un suspiro de cansancio habría sido una obvia reacción por parte de la akage, la que se dio fue una débil sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba claro que había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Y una de ellas era el insaciable apetito por parte de su senchou. De meshi y de bouken, comida y aventuras.

―No meshi, Luffy. Fíjate bien en el mar.

Luffy hizo lo que le pidió Nami aunque con un mohín porque no hubiera meshi.

―No veo nada.

―Pues está por todas partes― el tono de Nami resultaba tranquilo y alentador por lo que Luffy trató de ver aquello que podía ver Nami sin ningún tipo de problema.

Pero resultaba inútil.

―Ahí no hay nada― se quejó Luffy haciendo un puchero―. Solamente veo agua y el reflejo de las estrellas.

Los extremos de los labios de Nami se levantaron en una sonrisa.

―Eso mismo, Luffy.

El pelinegro miró raro para Nami.

―Pero eso no se come― le trató de explicar.

―No siempre se trata de llenar el estómago, Luffy. En ocasiones es necesario llenar otras cosas y por eso en noches como esta me gusta disfrutar la vista de un espectáculo tan precioso. Las estrellas brillantes en el cielo de la noche reflejadas en la superficie del mar de tal manera que parece ser como si estuviéramos flotando en el espacio rodeados de estrellas.

Ahora Luffy se fijó siguiendo con atención lo explicado por Nami y se percató de que era cierto lo que decía. Era como si no hubiera cielo o mar si no un solo espacio y ellos flotando en él. Ellos y la inmensidad inabarcable.

―Libertad― susurró Luffy con una esperanzadora sonrisa―. Así es como debe sentirse siendo el Kaizoku-Ou.

―Relucen tan brillantes… ¡como diamantes en el cielo!― los ojos de Nami brillaban con ansias―. Tan hermosos, preciosos diamantes.

¿Eso era lo que quería llenar? ¿Los bolsillos o sacas con diamantes?

Luffy observó el reflejo de las estrellas en el mar para luego alzar la vista y hacer lo propio con las mismas estrellas. Finalmente se volvió para mirar a Nami quien trató de ordenar su melena bajo una ráfaga caprichosa, e inesperada, de viento nocturno.

―Tú te ves mucho más preciosa que todos los diamantes del cielo.

Las palabras brotaron de boca de Luffy sin que este se hubiera parado a pensarlas y solamente una vez las hubo dicho se percató de que había algo extraño en que se las hubiera dicho a Nami. Algo… ¡misterioso!

―Eso es porque no eres capaz de atraparlas en tus manos― le dijo Nami con el brazo levantado hacia el cielo en pos de una estrella―. Por mucho que lo intentes siempre se queda fuera de tu alcance― Luffy imitó la acción de Nami pero en lugar de dirigir su brazo hacia el cielo lo había dirigido hacia la akage.

―Tal vez estirándolo un poco…

Aquello hizo reír ligeramente a Nami.

―Entonces solamente tú podrías conseguir lo que quisieras, Luffy― el brazo del muchacho fue estirándose poco a poco acercando sus dedos a la piel desnuda del hombro de Nami hasta que, finalmente, llegó a rozarla con la yema de su índice―. ¿Luffy, qué has dicho antes?

Pero cuando Nami se volvió no había nadie a su lado y echando un vistazo a su alrededor descubrió que se encontraba a solas. ¿Lo había imaginado? Tal vez estaba tan fascinada por el brillo tan radiante de las estrellas que su mente le jugó una mala pasada.

―Puede ser que necesites que Chopper te haga una revisión― se dijo Nami mientras apoyaba una mano sobre su frente tratando de comprobar si tenía algo de fiebre. Sería una respuesta sencilla a lo ocurrido.

Desde lo alto, agarrado al ventanal exterior del puesto de vigía, Luffy observaba silencioso a Nami quien, con un suspiro de llana resignación, decidió dirigirse al camarote que compartía con Robin.

Luffy la fue siguiendo con la mirada hasta que la puerta del camarote, cerrándose tras ella, la ocultó de su vista. En silencio, y con un fruncimiento de concentración, observó con atención la yema de su dedo índice que logró tocar a Nami y que le provocó un intenso escalofrío… ¡como una corriente eléctrica! Pero se suponía que a él no le afectaba la electricidad, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que le hubiera sucedido algo semejante y, sobre todo, de qué se trataba?

Ladeando la cabeza, y sumido en sus pensamientos, acabó por mirar a través del ventanal al interior del puesto de vigía. Lo que vio allí dentro no hizo si no confundirlo aún más de lo que ya se encontraba. En definitiva, sería mejor irse a dormir antes de que todo pudiera empeorar. Y eso solamente sería posible acabando él con un buen chichón en la cabeza.

_Entonces solamente tú podrías conseguir lo que quisieras, Luffy._

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―


End file.
